


Engorgio!

by MilvaBarring



Series: Прядильный тупик [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring





	Engorgio!

_"Мама, смотри! Я пописала по-мальчишкиному, стоя!"_   
_(Моя пятилетняя дочь)_

 

Если бы Эйлин Принц знала, к чему приведет ее увлечение магией вуду, она выбрала бы для себя более безопасную сферу деятельности, например, стала бы драконологом или профессиональным игроком в квиддич. Но ее с детства тянуло к запретному, и в результате эта тяга вышла ей боком.

После одного неудачного эксперимента по созданию инфернала из неопознанного трупа, выкраденного из полицейского морга, Эйлин три недели провалялась в коме, а когда очнулась, обнаружила, что ее магические способности почти иссякли. Для чистокровной ведьмы это был страшный удар.

Так как оставаться в магическом сообществе на положении сквиба было для Эйлин невыносимо, она с гордо поднятой головой ушла в мир магглов и поселилась в маленьком поселке неподалеку от крупного промышленного центра. Женщиной она была целеустремленной, и уже через несколько месяцев у нее был собственный дом и муж – маггл, начальник цеха на местной прядильной фабрике. Домик был маленьким и запущенным, у мужа был скверный характер, но ее это не пугало. Она не теряла надежды полностью восстановить свою волшебную силу, а в ее крохотной гостиной хватало места для книг и магических артефактов, да и муж, хоть и ворчал, но мирился с тем, что его молодая жена вместо хлопот по дому часами размахивает палочкой, отрабатывая простейшие чары, или корпит над вонючим котлом, экспериментируя с растительными препаратами, расширяющими сознание.

Черноволосая и черноглазая, Эйлин очень быстро приобрела репутацию "ведьмы" и делала все возможное, чтобы эту репутацию сохранить. Она умела варить зелья, излечивающие запоры и импотенцию куда лучше маггловских лекарств, снимала зубную и головную боль, лечила испуг у младенцев. Ее уважали, побаивались и не смели назвать чертовкой даже за глаза, потому что кулаки у ее мужа были тяжелые, и он всегда готов был броситься на ее защиту.

 

Ее сыну повезло гораздо меньше.

Хоть он и унаследовал от матери вороную масть и субтильное телосложение, черты лица ему достались отцовские. В принципе, это было неплохо (повзрослев, он мог бы превратиться хоть и в некрасивого, но достаточно эффектного мужчину), но в возрасте двух-трех лет маленький Северус резко выделялся среди сверстников полным отсутствием миловидности. В окружении пухлощеких "ангелочков" с золотистыми локонами он казался тощим взъерошенным вороненком.

Возможно, позже он сумел бы завоевать симпатии окрестных кумушек, если бы был аккуратным чистюлей с хорошими манерами, но Эйлин не особенно заботилась ни о его одежде, ни том, чтобы привить ему хоть какие-то представления о приличиях. В результате Северус разгуливал по улицам в обносках, доставшихся от двоюродных братьев, и вытирал вечно сопливый нос подолом рубашки. А потом...

– Деточка, не надо играть с этим мальчиком, – говорила очередная заботливая мамаша, уводя свое чадо подальше от этого некрасивого, неухоженного, нездорового, невоспитанного ребенка, и Северус провожал их тоскливым взглядом печальных и влажных, как у теленка, глаз, которые были бы очаровательны, если бы не привычка их презрительно щурить.

 

Кстати, о здоровье. Известно, что маленькие волшебники, как правило, отличаются повышенным иммунитетом и почти не болеют. К пятому дню рождения Северуса Эйлин пришла к выводу, что ее сын родился магглом. В первые годы жизни он переболел всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми детскими болячками, начиная с банальных ветрянки и свинки и заканчивая экзотической энтеровирусной экзантемой. Его насморк не брали ни магические лекарства, ни маггловские. Один крупный маггловский специалист-отоларинголог предложил было вырезать аденоиды, но Эйлин послала его очень далеко и по весьма извилистому маршруту, так как чистокровные ведьмы хирургию не признают.

Тем же вечером Северус, отличающийся хорошей памятью, дословно повторил ее тираду в ответ на законное требование отца почистить зубы и был выпорот так, что весь следующий день ел стоя. Так он впервые убедился, насколько несправедливо устроен мир.

Но болезни – это пустяки в сравнении с потрясающим талантом нарываться на неприятности. Дважды Северус чуть не утонул: сначала в полтора года на мелководье, и второй раз в четыре с половиной, отплыв от берега на плоту, сделанном из двери сарая. Над плотом развевался черный флаг, ибо Северусу нравилось представлять себя безжалостным пиратом Эдвардом Тичем.

Он опрокидывал на себя чашки с горячим чаем, он падал с дивана головой вниз, он падал с деревьев и с подоконника, в три года он уронил себе на ногу тяжелую маггловскую мясорубку. В пять лет, на следующий день после своего дня рождения, Северус заявил двоюродному брату, что он настоящий колдун и умеет летать на метле, а в подтверждение своих слов сиганул с крыши дома верхом на швабре. На память о том полете у него остался длинный шрам на правой лодыжке (Северус распорол себе ногу о железный штырь, торчащий из сугроба) и боязнь высоты, с которой он боролся всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Его драчливый характер впервые проявился еще в песочнице, когда главным аргументом Северуса в спорах с остальной малышней был хороший удар совком по голове. К сожалению, унаследовав от Тобиаса вспыльчивый нрав, Северус не унаследовал ни отцовской осмотрительности, ни умения выбирать противников себе по силам. Он постоянно задирался к более взрослым мальчишкам, и в результате возвращался домой то с расквашенным носом, то с рассеченной бровью, а однажды несколько старшеклассников, доведенные до бешенства его дразнилками, отстегали Северуса крапивой. К несчастью, у него началась аллергическая реакция, температура подскочила выше сорока, и перепуганному Тобиасу пришлось одалживать у брата машину и на ночь глядя везти сына в больницу.

Заступаться за сына и вправлять мозги его обидчикам Тобиас отказывался принципиально. Он считал, что мальчишка должен уметь сам давать сдачи, и теоретически это было правильно. Только теоретически. Потому что вместо умения отмолотить врага в честной драке Северус приобрел умение бить исподтишка, врать, не краснея, и так хорошо изучил окрестности, что помнил каждую дырку в заборе и всегда знал, куда можно шмыгнуть, спасаясь от погони.

 

Магические способности Северуса впервые проявились в пять с половиной лет, к огромному удивлению и радости Эйлин, которая уже смирилась с мыслью о том, что ее единственный сын вырастет магглом.

Однажды вечером, гуляя, Северус забрел к большому оврагу, по дну которого тек ручей. Внизу несколько мальчишек лет восьми-девяти сооружали некое подобие баррикады из веток и песка.

– Что вы там делаете? – поинтересовался Северус.

– Плотину строим, – отозвался один из пацанов.

– Да кто ж так строит?! – возмутился Северус, точно копируя интонации своего маггловского дедушки. – Помогите спуститься, и я покажу вам, как надо строить!

Склоны оврага были довольно крутыми, тропинки не было, а съезжать с обрыва на попе он побоялся.

– Кто? Ты покажешь? Малявка! – крикнул кто-то из мальчишек. – У тебя еще нос не дорос нам указывать!

– Нос-то как раз дорос, – возразил рыжий Джейми О'Нил. – Вон какой шнобель.

– Точно! Нос дорос, зато писюн не дорос! – с хохотом подхватил Тим Конелли. – Приходи, когда дорастет!

Джейми заржал так, что чуть не свалился с бревна, на котором сидел.

Северуса бросило сначала в жар, а потом в холод.

– Это у вас не доросли! – заорал он, кипя от гнева. – И не дорастут! Маленькими останутся, будете, как девчонки, сидя писать!

Тим швырнул вверх толстенную палку. Палка взмыла к небу, упала на склон оврага, проехалась по нему вниз и повисла, зацепившись за корень. Зато камень, брошенный толстым Марти и не долетевший с полметра до верхней кромки обрыва, срикошетил и свалился Марти прямо на голову. Северус покатился со смеху.

Следующие минут пять он развлекался тем, что скакал по краю оврага, кривляясь, как обезьяна, и швырял вниз все, что попадалось под руку: камни, палки, еловые шишки, даже резинового ежика, который каким-то чудом оказался у него в кармане. Кстати, именно ежик, угодивший прямо в лоб Тиму, оказался последней каплей, после которой мальчишки с дикими криками ринулись форсировать обрыв, чтобы изловить обидчика. Но когда они добрались до верха, Северуса и след простыл.

Тем бы эта история и закончилась, если бы не одна неприятная особенность снейповского характера – он принимал насмешки слишком близко к сердцу. Вполне невинная дразнилка о "недоросшем писюне" намертво застряла в его упрямых мозгах, и всю обратную дорогу Северус строил планы мести Тиму и остальным насмешникам, а заодно придумывал способы доказать, что его писюн покруче их будет.

Дома от этих важных проблем его отвлек голос матери, доносившийся из гостиной. Эйлин направляла палочку на круглую салфетку, связанную крючком из катушечных ниток и раз за разом повторяла "Engorgio!". Наконец, где-то с десятого раза заклинание сработало, и тоненькая салфеточка увеличилась в размерах раза в два. Эйлин переложила палочку в левую руку, взмахнула правой, стряхивая усталость, и на ее лице расцвела счастливая улыбка.

Северус застыл на пороге. Случилось страшное – его осенило!

 

Когда тем же вечером отец семейства вернулся с работы, его встретила встревоженная Эйлин.

– Тоби, – сказала она, – Северус вот уже полчаса как заперся в комнате и не откликается, когда я его зову.

– Ну и что? – удивился Тобиас. – В первый раз, что ли?

– Но у него моя палочка! – чуть не плача, пожаловалась Эйлин. – Он стащил ее, когда я готовила ужин.

Старший Снейп ринулся в спальню сына и вышиб дверь плечом с первого же удара. Посреди комнаты стоял совершенно голый Северус с маминой палочкой в руке, а между ног у него висело то, что Тобиас поначалу принял за третью ногу. И это нечто начало приподниматься! Тобиас подавил рвотный рефлекс.

– Папочка, – жалобно заныл Северус, – я очень писать хочу, а мне идти тяжело. Может, ты меня донесешь?

 

Когда парой секунд спустя в комнату вбежала Эйлин, перед ней предстала следующая картина: Северус с перепуганным видом сидел на полу, а вокруг него бегал кругами Тобиас, рвал на себе волосы и кричал:

– Быстрее! Надо позвонить Теду! Взять у него машину! Отвезти ребенка в больницу! У него же, наверное, опухоль! Нет, водянка!

Эйлин окинула взглядом комнату, заметив и теннисный мячик размером с хороший арбуз, и плюшевого синего зайца, подпирающего потолок.

– Стоять! – рявкнула она, а потом мягко добавила: – Тоби, дорогой, принеси ребенку горшок, пока он лужу на полу не сделал, а я пока подумаю, что это может быть.

Бедняга Тобиас был так ошеломлен, что подчинился без разговоров.

 

После того как неотложные потребности были удовлетворены, Эйлин вынесла свой вердикт.

– Никакая это не водянка, – сказала она. – Это небанальное использование заклинания.

– Чего?! – переспросил Тобиас.

– Твой сын, Тоби, увеличил себе колбаску с помощью магии.

– Серьезно? – У Тобиаса загорелись глаза. – Это так просто?! И никто до сих пор не додумался? А как насчет запатентовать? От желающих отбоя не будет! Мы станем миллионерами! Нет, миллиардерами!

– Не выйдет, – осадила его Эйлин. – Министерство магии не позволит. Да и вряд ли у него это получится во второй раз.

– Почему? – горестно вопросил несостоявшийся Рокфеллер.

– Похоже, Тоби, Северус воспользовался заклинанием Engorgio. Он потренировался на игрушках, а потом уже применил к своей колбаске. Проблема в том, что обычно это заклинание на части тела не действует.

– Но как же тогда он умудрился...?

– Он не знал об этом ограничении. К тому же, это было первое проявление его магических способностей, а оно обычно бывает довольно сильным. Кстати, я тебя поздравляю, наш сын вырастет могущественным волшебником.

– Мудаком он вырастет, а не волшебником, – буркнул расстроенный Тобиас и осекся, наткнувшись на возмущенный взгляд жены.

Эйлин, помня о лингвистических способностях Северуса, попыталась сразу же сменить тему:

– Сейчас у нас есть два выхода: или отвезти Северуса в больницу Святого Мунго...

Тобиас вздрогнул.

– Или... Finite Incantatem! – "Арбуз" снова стал обычным теннисным мячиком. – Finite Incantatem! – Гигантский заяц вернулся к своему первоначальному размеру. – Finite Incantatem! – Никакого эффекта. – Finite Incantatem! Finite Incantatem! Вот черт, я так и думала!

– Не получается? – посочувствовал Тобиас.

– Да, – вздохнула Эйлин. – Очень странно. На игрушки почему-то подействовало... Может, пусть Северус сам попробует?

Они повернулись и дружно взглянули на Северуса. Северус ухмыльнулся.

– Солнце мое, – проникновенно сказала Эйлин, – давай ты сейчас возьмешь палочку, направишь ее на свою колбаску и скажешь Finite Incantatem, хорошо?

– Нет! – твердо ответил Северус.

– Но почему?! – воскликнули супруги в унисон.

– Пусть сначала Тим возьмет свои слова обратно!

– Какие слова?

– О том, что у меня писюн не дорос.

– Котенок, – обратилась к нему Эйлин, – Тим всего-навсего пошутил. Он хотел сказать, что ты еще слишком маленький, чтобы играть с большими мальчиками. Из его слов вовсе не следует, что тебе нужно отрастить себе... хм... такой хобот.

Тобиас фыркнул.

– Нет! – заявил Северус. – Пусть он сначала увидит.

– Но как же ты выйдешь из дома? – давясь от смеха, поинтересовался отец. – Ты же ни в одни штаны не влезешь. Третью штанину пришивать?

– Пусть мама купит мне килт! Джонни Макрори говорил, что килт – это мальчишкиная одежда.

– Мальчиковая, – машинально поправила его Эйлин.

– Да! Я пойду к нему в килте, и пусть он признает, что был неправ.

Тобиас начал закипать:

– Ты понимаешь, что над тобой весь поселок ржать будет? Ты понимаешь, что опозоришь всех нас? Что на тебя станут показывать пальцами?

– Не станут, – храбро возразил Северус. Но его голос дрогнул, а в глазах появились слезы.

– Нет, станут! – гаркнул отец. – И если ты сейчас же не возьмешь палочку и не скажешь это долбаное Finite чего-то-там, я возьму тебя в охапку, потащу в ближайшую нормальную больницу, и пусть там тебе твои причиндалы под корень отрежут!

Северус всхлипнул, и его губы задрожали.

– Тоби, не пугай ребенка! – вмешалась Эйлин. – Я боюсь, что Finite Incantatem не поможет. Хорошо бы, если б он попробовал применить Reducio. Это уменьшающее заклинание, оно вообще-то тоже применяется к неодушевленным предметам, но раз уж у него Engorgio подействовало, то, может быть... если он сильно захочет...

– Захочет! Ремня ему дать, и сразу захочет!

Северус заревел.

– Тоби, может, не надо его мучить? У меня ведь есть порт-ключ до Косого переулка. Давай завернем его во что-нибудь теплое и отнесем в Святого Мунго.

– Без меня! – торопливо выпалил Тобиас.

– Но ведь я не смогу ни тащить его на руках, ни левитировать – уж на это моих сил точно не хватит.

– Без меня, – упрямо повторил старший Снейп. – Хватит с меня прошлого раза! Я не хочу, чтобы твои долбаные колдуны смотрели на меня, как на какого-нибудь неандертальца!

– Тоби...

Но Тобиаса уже несло:

– Я не хочу и близко подходить к этим твоим магам с ведьмами! – орал он. – Я сам по себе, они сами по себе, и я ни с кем из них даже срать на одном поле не сяду! И нехрен им было пуляться в меня своими экспелярмусами! У меня палочки нет, мне экспелярмус не страшен. Зря я тогда монтировку не захватил, вы бы у меня надолго запомнили Тобиаса Снейпа!

Он мог бы разглагольствовать еще долго, но вдруг Северус, который давно перестал реветь и слушал очень внимательно, протянул руку и подергал отца за штанину.

– Папа, а что такое мудак?

Эйлин беззвучно ахнула, а Тобиас ответил, не задумываясь ни на секунду (он вообще за словом в карман не лез):

– Придурок вроде тебя, у которого яйца больше, чем мозги.

– Но я же себе яйца не увеличивал, а только... – обиженно начал Северус.

Ответом ему было такое ледяное молчание, что он испуганно умолк, и на его лице отразилась мучительная работа мысли.

– Я понял! – вдруг воскликнул он. – Чтобы не быть мудаком, мне надо было не себе писюн увеличить, а Тиму уменьшить!

Эйлин разинула рот, пораженная такой своеобразной логикой. Тобиас расхохотался.

 

Очень скоро в семье Снейпов наступил мир и покой. Северус-таки согласился взять в руки палочку и произнести заклинание. Finite Incantatem, как и предсказывала Эйлин, не сработало, но зато Reducio подействовало, хотя его и пришлось использовать несколько раз, чтобы добиться подходящего размера.

В ту ночь, засыпая, Тобиас думал о том, что все-таки славный у него пацан. Хоть и дурной, но с характером. И соображалка работает. Временами.

Эйлин поглаживала висящий на шее ключик от шкатулки, в которой хранила палочку, и думала о том, что теперь уже ни за что не оставит ее незапертой.

А Северус думал об изогнутой шпильке, которая была надежно спрятана под матрасом и которой так удобно открывать мамину шкатулку. О том, что завтра можно будет построить плотину из глины, а потом увеличить ее так, чтобы она перекрыла весь овраг. О том, что прикольно было бы увеличить соседскую полосатую кошку и говорить всем, что это ручной тигр. А еще о том, что он все равно остался в выигрыше, потому что использовал заклинание Engorgio девять раз, а Reducio – всего восемь.

 

**Конец**


End file.
